


And We Danced

by itreads



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: And then a little bit of making out, Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itreads/pseuds/itreads
Summary: Fighting to lovers but I took it a bit too literally





	And We Danced

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Chicago, roughly Rise of Nine time

I can't sleep. Again. It's become a pretty common occurrence, this insomnia, ever since... Actually, I don't know when it started, but it was probably some time after Henri died. Or before that, when I had to be at least half awake in case any Mogadorians found us.

I know Nine can't sleep either. He spends his nights hunched in front of one of his computers, tapping away on a keyboard so loudly I can hear it through the walls.

It really pisses me off.

I know I'm only angry because I'm exhausted, but, at the same time, Nine is really rubbing me up the wrong way, and I can't seem to get him out of my head. We've been here weeks and we've done  _nothing_ , and it's starting to take its toll.

I lurch out of bed, my footfalls getting louder as my anger grows stronger, until I'm half running, half stomping to the room where Nine has spent so much time. What does he even do in there? He's wasting his time, and mine too - we're doing absolutely nothing, meanwhile the Mogs are growing stronger and stronger.

Seriously, fuck him.

I've worked myself up so much by the time I get there that I almost pull the door from its hinges. I don't care; I thunder into the room, breathing heavily, and yank the keyboard out from underneath Nine's fingers.

"Dude, what the fuck?" he yells, clearly not expecting it.

"You're just so... goddamn... tiring!" I yell back, pushing his shirtless chest with each word. I don't know where all this anger at him has come from - it's not particularly his fault that we're cooped up like this.

Nine's face scrunches up. He's pissed.

"Oh yeah? And you're so much better?" He bats my hand away the next time I try to hit him, then pushes me back.

"You're so damn cocky and it's got us nowhere! We've done nothing! It's fucking exhausting!"

"You're tired? Welcome to the club, Four! Did you not notice we're fighting a fucking war?"

"And you're so distracting!" I continue, ignoring him. "You're wasting our time, we should be fighting out there!" I jab my finger towards the window. I'm on a roll now.

"Oho, we can fight if you want, Johnny," Nine says. He pushes me harder this time, and I stumble out of the open door.

I know where this is going - we're headed for the roof. I flip round until I'm behind Nine, then push him up the stairs.

He doesn't stumble. Instead, he grabs my wrist and flings me up the rest of the way. I land at the top of the stairs and use my telekinesis to open the door to the roof. The night air whips at my hair.

Using telekinesis, I drag Nine up the stairs and through the door. I hear him land ten metres or so from where I'm kneeling. I get up and turn to him.

He stands and pushes his long hair from his face. I watch the way his muscles move across his bare chest, then jump forward to land a punch on his jaw.

He doesn't stagger. He balls his fist and hits my shoulder, sending me spinning out.

I look up at him and he smirks. We're just getting started.

I run towards him with my fists ready, but he dodges and lurches towards the base of the pole jutting out from the roof. I follow him, and he runs up the wall, launching himself over me. I only just stop in time, turning round to face him right before he lands a kick to my chin.

I'm flung back into the wall with the force, but I get up and come right back at him. I'm moving so fast I can use my momentum to grab his arm and twist it behind his back. He lets out a roar and twists his body round, flinging me to the side.

I jump up and kick him in the chest, using both feet. I backflip onto my feet and punch him in the face, so quick he doesn't have time to collect himself. He's thrown onto his back.

He gets up again, and we continue.

We throw punch after punch, hitting and kicking and falling down and getting back up. The wind beats at my face and hair.

It feels good.

Nine has my arms behind me, bound in his, and despite the situation we're in, this feels good too.

I wriggle free, grabbing hold of Nine's wrists and launching him to the other side of the roof. He's up and on his feet before I can reach him; I feel a wave of telekinetic power punch through my chest, flinging me backwards.

We come together again with a colossal  _boom_ , the power rocking the pole next to us. Nine punches me in the side, but he's holding onto my arm so I don't go anywhere. He grabs my other arm and brings them together behind my back, then drags me closer until he's pressed up against my back.

It's intimate and hot: I feel myself getting hard and I'm glad we're not facing each other.

"You like this?" he breathes into my ear, before pushing me away from him. I spin round, surprised to find that he's still close to me.

He goes to punch me, but I grab his hands and telekineticly lift them above his head. That doesn't stop him from kicking my feet out from underneath me; I fall to the floor, pulling him down with me.

He lands flat on top of me, but I kick up and pull us both up into standing before he can notice my hard-on. He's broken free of my telekinetic grip, but he uses my own tactic against me. He freezes my feet - I'm unable to move.

He stalks towards me, grinning. He punches me in the chest and releases my feet at the same time. I'm flung backwards.

I get up and shake myself off. Tomorrow, I'll have a million and one bruises, but now I welcome the pain, clearing my sluggish, tired head.

My breathing comes fast as Nine charges towards me. I put my hands up and grab him as he nears, taking hold of his upper arms, holding him back. He grabs on to my shoulders, but that's as far as his hands will reach. He brings us closer.

We're so close, staring at each other, our heavy breaths mixing in the air between us. It takes me a few moments to realise he's hard too, his boner pressing into my thigh.

I smirk. "Looks like you like this too," I say, raising an eyebrow.

And suddenly we're making out, our bodies pressed together, arms forgotten and fingers tangled in hair. It's so much more intense than the fighting, moving with a fluid heat.

I taste sweat. He runs his hands down my back, along my spine, and I moan, scraping my teeth on his bottom lip. He moans my name in response, the words reverberating on my tongue, and presses our bodies closer together.

I grind my hips against his and it feels so good. Neither of us can bear to break for air, so we keep going, committing the moment to our memories.

His hand slips lower, pulling my hips closer to his. I break away from his lips and move on to his neck, tasting blood and sweat and  _Nine_ , to the point where I can barely breathe. I take his skin between my teeth and suck, marking him as my own, marking this moment in his mind.

"John..." he moans, his breath hot on my ear. I run my hands down his sides, coming to a rest at his waist.

I finally draw back from his neck, hanging my head down and breathing onto his chest.

"That was..." I start, but I'm not sure how to go on.

"Yeah," he says, out of breath, his arms still on my hips.

I look up into his eyes. They're wide and dark, reflecting my face in the light of the moon.

He grins. "We should do that again some time."

"The fighting or the making out?" I tease, smirking.

"Both," he says.

"God, you're such a masochist," I say, still staring into his eyes.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it too," he smirks. He's right - we've both calmed down now. It was exactly what we needed.

There's a pause. "Shall we?" I say, gesturing towards the door. The wind's picking up: we'll both freeze if we stay out here much longer.

He nods, but neither of us move, still too caught up in the moment to do much. I don't feel cold - Nine's breath on my lips seems to warm me up all over. Nine shivers beneath my grip, though, and I break the stare.

I pull on his hand, leading him back down into the apartment. Just before we reach the door, though, he stops short. I turn round, raising my eyebrows in question.

"I- I meant it," he stumbles. I've never heard him at a loss for words before. "What I said."

"What?" I say.

"We should- we should do this again, some time."

I smile, nodding. "Yeah, I reckon we should."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour in the middle of the night so it's probably 100% shit but oh well


End file.
